Vampire Makan- Apa?
by Lumia S.V. Laevateinn
Summary: Disclaimer: Touhou (c) ZUN/Fluff/OneShot/Genre: humour & family/Rate: K /No bash, no flame/R&R pls!. Summary: Ketika Meiling dipaksa makan malam bersama kedua majikannya ...


Pukul 8.00 malam, Flandre bangun dari tidurnya. Ia keluar dari peti matinya (ingat, dia _vampire_). Flan berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya di wastafel. Disitu pula Flan menyisir dan menguncir rambut pirangnya di samping, seperti biasa. Ia tidak sadar, sudah 495 tahun berlalu dan wajah serta tubuhnya masih tetap sama seperti saat ia masih berumur 5 tahun.

Flan berlari keluar mansion, tetapi masih di dalam gerbang. Ia menuju ke perpustakaan Patchouli yang letaknya terpisah dari gedung utama. Sebenarnya ada akses dari dalam mansion untuk ke sana, dengan melalui sebuah koridor. Tapi Flan lebih suka lewat luar, dengan alasan supaya bisa menyapa Meiling. Begitu sampai, Flan terbang di atas melewati rak buku, supaya lebih cepat menemukan Patchy di antara jumlah buku yang sejumlah dengan jumlah bintang ini. Bukunya saja tidak terhitung, terbayang kan megahnya perpustakaan tersebut? Tembok saja tidak terlihat, karena tertutupi rak buku raksasa. Patchy menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk membaca disitu.

"Patchy, Patchy! Ayo kita makan malam." Ajak Flan. Patchy tampak sedang berada di lantai atas perpustakaan, membaca sambil duduk di sebuah barrier (yang seharusnya digunakan untuk melindungi diri saat bertarung) yang melayang di udara. Patchy jarang menyentuh tanah atau permukaan apapun.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Patchy sinis. Ia fokus pada buku tebal berwarna merah itu. Selain itu, beberapa buku lain juga melayang di sekitarnya dengan halaman terbuka. Ini namanya _multitasking_, atau, _multireading_? Membaca banyak buku sekaligus. Flandre memaklumi respon Patchy, lalu ia berpaling pada Koakuma yang sedang menyortir buku-buku tidak jauh dari Patchouli. Koakuma juga mengabdikan dirinya di perpustakaan ini dan membantu Patchy. Buku sebanyak ini, Koakuma-lah yang menatanya dan ia hafal semua judul buku-buku ini beserta tata letaknya.

"Koa-chan, Koa-chan! Ayo kita makan malam." Ajak Flan lagi. Koakuma menoleh pada Flan dan tersenyum simpul.

"Maaf, saya sedang sibuk." Jawabannya sama dingin dengan Patchy meskipun Ia tersenyum. Koakuma langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Flan, dengan wajah cemberut dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, keluar dari perpustakaan. ia kembali menyapa Meiling, dan terlintas sesuatu di pikirannya. Kita tentu bisa menebaknya kan?

"Meiling, Meiling! Ayo kita makan malam." Seru Flan sambil berlari ke arah Hong Meiling.

"Oh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Meiling mendekap Flan yang datang memeluknya.

"Ya? Ya?" Flan memaksa sekali.

"Begini, saya sedang bertugas. Kalau saya tidak ada, bisa-bisa pencuri masuk dan mencuri buku lagi di perpustkaan." Flan tidak percaya, bahkan Meiling menolaknya.

"Ada atau tidak ada Meiling, Patchy tetap kehilangan lebih dari 567 buku per tahunnya dan jumlah tersebut terus bertambah." Flan masuk ke dalam mansion dengan meninggalkan tanggapan pedas kepada Meiling. Meiling sendiri, antara merasa bersalah dan lega melihat Flandre meninggalkannya.

Begitu bertemu tangga, Flan terbang ke lantai atas menuju ke ruang makan. Flandre tidak suka naik-turun tangga dengan kaki. Kalau Sakuya tahu Flan beterbangan di dalam mansion, pasti sudah ditegur.

Flan sudah sampai di ruang makan. Ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ruang makan itu sangat luas dan langit-langitnya tinggi, dengan lampu berlian remang-remang yang mewah dan mahal tergantung di atas. Meja makannya berbentuk persegi panjang dan cukup untuk menampung 32 orang di situ. Sayangnya, selama ini tidak lebih dari 6 kursi yang pernah diduduki. Hanya 6 kursi.

Ada 15 kursi di masing-masing sisi kanan dan kiri. Lalu ada masing-masing 1 kursi yang paling mewah untuk tuan rumah, di dua sisi lainnya. Remi duduk di kursi khusus tuan rumah sambil minum _wine_ dengan anggunnya. Flan duduk di kursi khusus juga, jauh di seberang Remi. Sekalipun jaraknya jauh, dalam kondisi sesunyi ini, mereka tetap bisa saling berkomunikasi tanpa harus berteriak.

"_Onee-sama_… Ruang dan meja makan ini, bukankah terasa begitu sunyi dan sepi..?" Flan membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm? Apa kamu menginginkan makan malam yang ramai dan berisik?" Remi menatap adiknya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu." Flan menunduk. Lalu dia balas menatap sang kakak. "Apa _onee-sama_ tidak berfikir bahwa ini terlalu besar untuk kita, dua _vampire_ bertubuh mungil ini?"

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu, Flan? Bukankah dari dulu selalu begini?"

Mereka saling melempar pertanyaan. Pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan. Lalu tiba-tiba Remi tertawa ringan.

"Aku mengerti, Flan. Ajak Meiling makan malam bersama." Katanya. Meiling satu-satunya yang paling dekat dengan Flan selain Remi. Maka Remi tahu siapa yang akan diajak Flan makan malam. Flan mengangkat wajahnya yang kini berseri-seri. "Boleh!?" Flan memastikan. Remi hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali meminum _wine._ Flan langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar lagi untuk menjemput Meiling.

"Meiling, Meiling! Tinggalkan gerbang!" Seru Flan dari kejauhan. Ia berlari ke arah Meiling yang kaget mendengar namanya diteriakkan.

"Eh, kenapa? Gerbangnya bagaimana?"

"Kan kubilang tinggalkan gerbang! Aku memerintahmu!" Flan berteriak. Ia menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ba-Baiklah, aku ikut." Meiling panik. Ia tidak mau kena hantam _danmaku _mematikan milik Flan.

Seketika wajah Flan langsung cerah ceria, dan betapa kagetnya Meiling saat Flan "nemplok" di kepalanya. Mentang-mentang tubuh Flan kecil, dia suka sekali hinggap di kepala orang. "Meiling ikut! Meiling ikut! Nah, sekarang kita ke ruang makan." Ujar Flan dengan girang. Meiling hanya tertawa-tawa maksa dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Berjalan. Padahal ruang makan ada di lantai atas. Astaga, meskipun kecil, ternyata berat! Pasti sayapnya yang bikin berat.

Meiling membuka mulutnya. "Nona, saya biasa makan bersama Sakuya saat jam istirahat kami."

"Lalu?" Flan acuh.

"Saya kira, seharusnya kita tetap menjaga keteraturan jam makan seperti biasa. Itu disiplin."

"Aku tidak butuh perkataan seperti itu dari mulut seorang penjaga gerbang yang sering tertidur saat bekerja. Itu tidak disiplin." _Check mate_ dari Flan. Flan tertawa karena ia berniat untuk sekadar bercanda, sedangkan Meiling terus berusaha setengah mati untuk menyembunyikan kegelisahannya.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di ruang makan. Flan turun dan duduk di tempatnya semula. Meiling menunduk hormat pada Remilia dan duduk di kursi sebelah kanan dekat dengan Flan., Baru saja Meiling bersandar pada kursinya, Sakuya masuk dengan membawa hidangan di tangannya. Ia kaget melihat Meiling duduk disitu juga.

"Kenapa kamu disini?" Tanya Sakuya dengan elegan sambil menaruh hidangan di meja, lalu menunduk kepada dua majikannya.

"Nona Flandre… Mengajakku." Kini wajah Meiling memucat.

"Permisi nona, saya harus bicara dengan Meiling." Sakuya dengan sopan meminta izin. Flan mengangguk. Kemudian Meiling berdiri dan keluar dari ruang makan bersama Sakuya. Meski sudah diluar, mereka tetap berbisik saat berbicara. Jadi Flan tidak akan mendengar apapun dengan jelas sekalipun ia menguping.

"Apa kamu akan bertanya, 'apa makanan _vampire'_?" Sakuya memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak." Jawab Meiling singkat.

"Apa kamu akan bertanya, 'apa nona Flandre tahu apa yang dia makan'?"

"Tidak." Jawaban singkat lagi.

"Jadi kau tahu bahan makanan _vampire_, 'kan?"

"Iya." Jawaban berbeda, tapi tetap singkat.

"Katakan apa yang kau ketahui."

Meiling menelan ludah. "Manusia. _Vampire_ makan manusia. Dan nona Flan tidak tahu selama ini ia memakan manusia."

"Jadi, apa kamu tetap memilih untuk makan bersama nona?"

Sulit untuk menolak Flan. Meiling berfikir, kalau Flan marah, ia bisa menghancurkan mansion hingga rata dengan tanah. Bahkan Gensokyo dapat dileburkannya. Tunggu, itu berlebihan..

"…Aku akan menanggung resikonya." Suaranya begitu berat. Meiling setengah hati akan niatnya tersebut. Tak disangka-sangka, Sakuya malah tertawa geli. Ia memegangi perut dan mulutnya agar tawanya tidak terdengar sang majikan.

"Coba lihat wajah seriusmu itu! Sungguh, kau bodoh sekali." Sakuya mengusap air matanya. Ia tertawa terlalu banyak. "Aku bisa masak hidangan lain." Tambahnya. Akhirnya ia berhenti tertawa dan menepuk bahu Meiling.

Meiling menghela nafas yang dari tadi ditahannya karena tegang. Sambil berfikir betapa bodohnya ia, Meiling kembali ke dalam dan duduk di tempatnya tadi. Lagi-lagi, belum lama ia bersandar, Sakuya masuk membawa nampan. Meiling bertanya-tanya, apakah sakuya menghentikan waktu selama ia menyiapkan makanan? Bisa dipastikan, memang iya.

"Sakuya, mau ikut makan malam?" Flan bertanya pada Sakuya.

"_If lady Remilia give me permission._" Ucap Sakuya dengan Bahasa Inggris. Matanya melirik Remi.

"_If it means we have to wait again, then no._" tanggap Remi.

Sakuya tersenyum. "Saya ada satu porsi tambahan kalau-kalau saya diundang makan malam juga." Ia tertawa simpul. "_Pardon me._" Sakuya kembali ke dirinya yang '_perfect and elegant_'.

Remi mempersilakan Sakuya bergabung dengan menarik kursi di dekatnya. Suatu kehormatan untuk seorang _maid_. Sakuya menghampiri Meiling dan memberikan makan malamnya terlebih dahulu, barulah dia duduk di sebelah Remi. Untuk pertama kalinya, makan malam itu lebih ramai. Makan malam yang penuh kekeluargaan. Etika _table manner_ sudah tidak berlaku lagi untuk Flan. Sedangkan Meiling, ia memang tak tahu _table manner_. Sakuya dan Remi tetap menjaga citra elegannya, meskipun mereka juga terbawa suasana.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Meiling berterimakasih dan pamit untuk kembali bertugas. Sakuya membereskan meja. Sakuya diperbolehkan istirahat setelah selesai mengecek mansion dan memastikan keadaan telah beres dan aman. Karena persediaan makanan masih ada, jadi dia tidak perlu berburu malam ini. Sebelum mengecek mansion, Sakuya menghampiri Meiling di gerbang.

"_Geez,_ Meiling! Kenapa kamu bisa seperti itu di depan _mistress_?" Sakuya setengah bercanda.

"Aku bukan orang barat." Meiling tertawa. Dia tidak sadar kalau Sakuya juga bukan orang barat, tapi ia tahu _table manner_. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi masakanmu tidak mengandung 'manusia', 'kan?"

Sakuya tersenyum, meringis, lebar sekali. Lalu ia melipat bibirnya kedalam seakan sedang menahan tawa. Kini Meiling mulai curiga. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Well, bisa jadi." Sakuya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan tawanya terlepas. Benar-benar lepas. Tidak tertahan apapun seperti tadi. Meiling, sangat kaget dan agak tersentak oleh ketawanya Sakuya yang dahsyat itu. Wajah Meiling merah padam, dahinya berkerut. "Aku serius." Tambah Sakuya dengan _haha-hihi_nya yang juga bertambah heboh.

"Dengan tawamu yang memuakkan itu, kuanggap kau sedang bercanda. Candaanmu yang menyebalkan dan tidak lucu sama sekali!" Meiling cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakuya, entah karena memang tidak sudi melihatnya atau karena ia tidak mau Sakuya melihat wajahnya yang jelek sekali saat cemberut.

Lalu, Sakuya hanya menepuk bahu Meiling dan kembali masuk ke dalam mansion. Meiling bergumam dan menggerutu sendiri. Ia merasa ingin muntah.

~ Fin ~

A/N: R&R! No flame ^^ Hong Meiling the Chinese Girl adalah penjaga gerbang Scarlet Devil Mansion dan teman bermain Flandre. Dia _youkai_ setipe dengan Patchouli Knowledge dan Alice Margatroid yang tidak makan manusia.


End file.
